


The fate of a yong boy intermingled with the supernatural

by kudatop



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV), vampire - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hannibal Loves Will, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Re Imagining of two story's, This is My Design, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudatop/pseuds/kudatop
Summary: Why Will Graham became an FBI agent.I will post more when I see people are interested.Please comment and let me know if you like. Action will come building character and atmosphere first.





	1. The fate of a boy

So where do we begin, ah yes, our story starts with a young boy named Will. He was abandoned by his mother and father on the steppes of an old building in London. The boy standing there crying nobody was around for miles.

“Maybe mommy and daddy will come back for me I should not wonder off and get lost.” the sobbing little boy thought to himself as he went to wait at the big black door above the gray concrete steps. An hour became two after a while the boy fell asleep as the night dragged on.  
A little past midnight, a big black limousine pulled up next to the building. The man in the back seat of the limo was none other than Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft usually came to this location on private bigness that he had to attend for the Queen, not the Queen of England mind you, the leader of their vampire coven. As Mycroft got out of the vehicle to enter the building he came across the sleeping boy right in front of the door, sitting with his hands and head on his knees trying to stay warm best he could.

Without thinking Mycroft took off his coat and wrapped it around the boy as he picked him up to go inside. Mycroft silently closed the door behind him to not make any loud noises that mite startle the child, walking to the meeting place. As he came to the room were the Queen was expected to arrive soon, he quickly put the child in the arm chair next to the fireplace.

“Now what are we going to do with you dear boy” Mycroft muttered to himself. “Damn you are a lucky one though, if any of the other clans found you there would be nothing left” he continued.  
While he was talking to himself, he felt a presence enter the room. “Good evening Mycroft”...” are you going senile in your old age” a giggling voice broke the ambiance of the room.

“My lady” he said while turning round, quickly falling to his knees before her. “I'm sorry my lady, didn't mean to be acting like a fool in your presence.”  
“Not at all Mycroft” she smiled, “please get up before I give you the job of court jester for a week or two.” she laughed, Mycroft was such a stickler for protocol after all.

“Shah...my lady, please be a little quieter.”

“Why Mycroft are you hiding something“ she looked at him with suspicion.

“No its nothing like that” he took her arm and escorted her to the chair were the boy was sleeping.

” My lady, I found him on the steps it looked like he cried himself to sleep” Mycroft explained.

“Poor thing, maybe he ran away from home or something” the Queen bent forward to get a better look at the child.

” You know what Mycroft, he looks allot like your brother in many ways, if no one comes forward to claim him...” she suggested.  
” Maybe your brother and his wife can take him.”

“My lady, do you think my brother would be able to take care of a child he has quite the eccentric personality. He cares for almost nothing else but the next case we give him.” then he thought maybe this could work somehow. Sherlock needed something to keep him a little closer to the ground and his wife always wanted a young one since she can't have one of her own.  
“Then its settled” the Queen declared “ bring this child to your brother tomorrow and tell him I will be keeping a close eye on him from now on.”


	2. Remembering things of long ago

"William wake up! ... Will you're hallucinating." Hannibal grabbed Will's head with both his hands inspecting him for any signs of a stroke.

"Doctor Lecter? ... why am I here" Will muttered. "How did I get?"

"You had an episode Will, I'm glad you are here and not wondering in the street." Hannibal said with a faint shy of relief. "You don't remember how you came to be at my door." he asked William, handing him a blanket and then a cup of tea.

A snow storm starting to brew outside. "Well, William you can't go home now, I believe you walked all the way most likely. So you have no choice in the matter but to tell me what may have caused you to have an episode." he stated, finally he can get closer to Will even if he was the cause of his illness. You can't make an omelets's as they say.

"Doctor Lecter, I'm not in the right state of mind to be telling you anything" Will replied with a sturdier tone of voice than before.

"William whatever you want to say or not say at this moment will never leave this room." he promised. " I won't write it down or tell Jack nether mention it to any other living person as long as I live." Hannibal walked to the fireplace and stoked it a little, to show Will that he was prepared for anything he needed to share.

"Well were you want me to start Doctor Lecter?" Will asked Hannibal expecting a mundane request.

"Okay then... what steered you towards being an FBI agent Will?"

"Oh this is starting off nicely, I mean no disrespect Doctor Lecter" William corrected himself in fear of the offense.

"None taken Will... please start." he now was even more entreated to see what William would say without any boundaries.

"My real father and mother left me in the cold to die..." he started. "They just left," Will almost cried." I wanted to become an FBI agent to please my adopted parents, all my techniques, everything I used to analyze a crime scene is what they taught me."

"You didn't tell anyone this before Will?" Hannibal asked " It doesn't say on your records that you were adopted." now he was even more curious why such a thing is not in any of the records he was snooping around in, legal and illegal. this is taking a new direction, tampering with public record, its weird even by Hannibal's standards.

"No Doctor Lecter, NO I have not..." Will answered. "Are you sure you want to know more detail cause it will get even more out of wack?" meanwhile in the back of Will's mind alarms are going off. "What are you doing, if Mycroft finds out he will be mad as a hornets nest."

"Please Will continue... Stop trying to hide everything from at least one person." Hannibal reassured Will.

"My uncle is the one who found me took me in, because he was a high official and has to travel constantly, he introduced me to his brother." William started to flow like an open book. " Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes were the ones who took me off the streets, home schooled me on how to detect things most wold miss, to reconstruct a crime in my mind and see exactly what the killer or killers were thinking, doing and in some cases even what thy feel at that very moment."

Hannibal stared at Will intensely." What...wait a minute William, you are telling me that you're adopted father is Sherlock Holmes the two of you are basically in the same age group." this cant be real Hannibal thought to himself, maybe Will is still hallucinating. "Sorry William I didn't mean to interrupt."

All of a sudden it was very quiet William was not continuing with his story.

Hannibal saw that will was choking he had a second seizure. Doctor Lecter secured his patient as best he could and called an ambulance. This was bad he didn't expect the syphilis to affect him in this way. thru the snow blizzard the ambulance drove with Will and Hannibal in the back. On the way to the hospital William regained consciousness.

"Wha..what?" William tried to speak.

"Don't talk Will were on our way to the hospital" Hannibal calmed Will down and held his hand, which he thought he wold ever not never do and actually mean it.

Then before William fell asleep from the medication that was in his system he said something " Un...uncle my...Mycroft, dad, need...need you."


	3. Whisper from a child

"Oh my dear brother" Mycroft said disappointingly"what have you been up to this time."

Sherlock looked up at his brother, his mouth covered in blood. "What do you want Mycroft" he replied with the blood flowing down his chin dripping onto the floor.

"That's the 3rd homeless person this week," Mycroft continued with a smug expression.

"Never mind make your self presentable there is someone that I want to introduce you to." He smiled.

"Who and for what reason?... Can't you see I'm busy."

"Surly this is a direct request from the Queen and you will respect her wishes or you can at least pretend to."

"Well brother we have to get rid of this first I think, we can't just leave it lying round. It took hours to find somewhere with no cameras to enjoy this hunt."

"Sherlock you know we don't have to be so rash anymore." Mycroft was trying to make a point but every so often Sherlock goes on a binge drinking exploit. The hunt for fresh blood is the only thing that can bring him to the point of exactly, not any drugs or alcohol bring.

Mycroft some times envy's his brother's but also remembers that humanity need to be protected for the greater good. The reason there queen asked them to take care of the boy. A remembrance of what has been lost and what needs to be preserved for the future.

Mycroft and his brother went through the process of cleaning up the mess that Sherlock had made not leaving evidence thy were even there. Just a bother missing homeless bum that probably drowned in the tems.

As thy arrived at Mycroft's home he stopped his brother at the door. "Nou behave your self Sherlock this is a direct request from me, it will make this experience a lot better for the little one." Mycroft said wile straightening Sherlock's collar.

"Excuse me, did you say little?" He gulped then cleared his throat. What wold he mean Sherlock though.

When Mycroft open the door, pokin his brother with the umbrella to get him to walk through the opening. "Well go on then it's not the end of the world you know."


	4. Wile you were sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will was in the intensive care unit for more than what Hannibal gave him.
> 
> I'll continue soon I'm at work if my boss sees me, big trouble.

William was ruched to the intensive care unit, the doctors and nurses quickly hat to get him onto a respirator, he had stopped breathing in the ambulance.Wile the bed dissipated in the distance Hannibal kept thinking "What could have cased this to Will? I haven't seen this happen to anyone else that I gave this strain to, most went crazy, but none of them ever stopped breathing." 

Then the unthinkable happened Hannibal could hear a faint but distinct sound of a defibrillator being discharged. Again and again, Hannibal stepped backwards until he's back was against the wall into waiting room. He slowly dropped into a crouching position, he felt a single tear running down his left check. What was happening to him he never cared about anyone like this after Mischa died.

"Doctor Lecter" a gruff voice said on the right side of Hannibal. It was Jack Crawford, he had heard about Will and wanted to come check on him.

"Sorry jack I,... I should have called. Who contacted you?" Hannibal said wile trying to hide the deep concern in his voice.

"I heard now wile I was waiting for my wife to finish her chemo" Jack replied. "It was just a coincidence that we are here."

Oh so that's how he got here so fast doctor Lecter thought to him self with a small sigh of relieve.

"So what happened exactly Dr. Lecter?" Jack asked with deep concern in his voice. Before Hannibal could answer there was a loud crashing sound in the direction of the emergence room were Will was taken to. The two of them ran down the corridor to chase after the sound.


End file.
